Olympus will Fall
by Strange.Imagination
Summary: Years after the defeat of the Titans, Gaea and her giants, then the evil Triumvirate... the Heroes of Olympus experienced peace as monsters have retreated and half-bloods from all over the world began to live their lives from danger. Then Eris, the goddess of discord played her trick once more, presenting a new Apple of Discord. Unlike the first, the new fruit contained unstoppabl


**Characters belong to Rick Riordan**

I still remember that night.

I remember Mom waking me up in the middle of the night. I saw our things packed and ready—we were leaving again. For some reason we never stay in one place very long. Mom would say it's because of her and Dad's unspecified work but I've always known there was something more to it.

It was raining and Dad drove us to the airport. Once the car was parked, the three of us rushed to get out and grab our bags. It was a standard protocol to me at this point but the strange thing I could never understand (until now at least) was when I turn back to look at our car, it won't not be there anymore. It vanished out of thin air and no matter how Dad would say that we will get the same model in the next place we go, I swear that it's just the same car reappearing wherever we go.

I know how they did it now; I still can't believe how clueless I was back then.

As we made our way in the airport, I noticed the rain grow harsher as multiple lightning strikes flashed across the sky.

"He won't let us fly." I heard Dad say. "This is dangerous. If they won't stop us from leaving, the storm will."

"He can't take us down in the skies—not with this." Mom replied gesturing the small briefcase she would always carry around. "And I've already made arrangements with our ride. He's just scaring us; it's not gonna work."

I wish I should've asked them to spill whatever they're talking about but I stayed silent. Mom said I have a natural sense curiosity but she also said that I sometimes knowing less is better than getting the entire picture—that is until I am older.

I'm older now, Mom... and yes, I got the whole picture.

At some point, I found something odd and I saw that my parents noticed it too: airports usually are packed with people but as we went on, everyone seemed to move in our opposite direction.

"Something's wrong." Dad noted.

"I noticed." Mom answered as she gestured us to stop. "No one's here anymore."

She was right: the three of us were completely alone as if everyone just left.

"Maybe all flights were cancelled due to the storm?" Dad suggested with a questioning tone. I watched as he instinctively pulled out his favorite ballpoint pen: the one he would always fiddle with when he is uneasy.

"Maybe," Mom supplied. "But airports should still he packed with people waiting for the clear to fly. You're right, something is wrong."

Another flash of lightning and a roar of thunder came by then they appeared.

Three figures wearing armor—two were of gold and one was bronze—stood before us. They were armed with swords and shields making them look strangely out of place and time. The woman wearing a more fashionable golden armor than her companion stepped forward. This is when I noticed: the other two were just teenagers.

"Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase-Jackson!" The woman shouted my parents' names with some kind of authority. "For your crimes on New Rome, Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-blood and Olympus: you are under arrest. I order you to stand down and hand over the Apple of Discord. You have evaded us for too long."

My parents didn't say anything but the two of them looked tensed.

"Mom, Dad?" I squeaked, confused and freaking out. "What are they talking about?"

Mom knelt down beside me and gently ruffled my hair. "Everything is going to be okay, Luke. Mom and Dad are going to take care of this, okay? For now I need you to hold on to this for me."

She handed me the mysterious briefcase which I slowly reached over.

"Now stay back, Sweetie." Mom sighed. "We'll handle this."

She got back up and unbuckled the scaly belt she would always loop around her backpack. She cracked it like a whip and it suddenly transformed into a sword which glowed faintly. I then watched Dad uncap his pen and it grew into a bronze sword which he casually brandished at the armored trio.

The woman shook her head in disappointment. "So you'd rather have it this way then."

"The gods won't get the Apple, Reyna." Dad yelled defiantly. "They've been corrupted by it. The power this cursed fruit will only cause chaos among them and cause danger to everything that we've fought for all those years ago."

"How dare you accuse the gods of such thing!" Reyna growled. "As Praetor of New Rome and Champion of the Olympians, I will capture you and if so, strike you down Percy Jackson!"

"You've been corrupted too, Reyna!" Mom snapped. "Most of you are also taken over by the Apple's influence! Everyone who aligned with the gods' growing madness will be torn apart by chaos if the Olympians take what they're after!"

"Silence!" Reyna roared. "You and all the deserters will be put to justice! You're the ones who are mad! You dared to defy the Olympians and everything we stood for!"

"True but we've been defying those lazy throne loving douchebags since we were twelve." Dad pointed out sarcastically.

Reyna didn't take it lightly as she rushed towards Mom and Dad with her golden blade. Dad instinctively clashes with her parrying every strike the "Praetor" tried to land on him. The other two came to assist their apparent leader but was soon preoccupied with Mom who started waving her ivory blade with skill against them. Outside, the storm seemed to vibe with the battle as things started get even more intense.

I just stood there, hugging the briefcase close to my chest.

Mom eventually took down her two opponents and joined Dad to fend off Reyna who was relentlessly attacking. Dad didn't seem to mind as he easily blocked every nonstop attempt to cut him open. Soon it became two on one as Reyna went for both defense and offense. The Praetor was outmatched with the combined strength of both of my parents and an opening finally got her disarmed and down on one knee, panting in both tiredness and frustration.

"Curse you two traitors!" Reyna said angrily. "The Olympians will see to your capture and execution! You and the rest of the deserters!"

"You've lost Reyna," Mom said pointing her sword at the defeated Praetor's face. "Don't get up and let us go!"

"Or what? You're going to kill me?" Reyna countered. "Do it daughter of Athena! Take my life and be done with it!"

I was afraid that Mom would do it but she simply cracked her blade, turning it back to a belt. Mom got to her knees to level with Reyna. "That's the difference between us "deserters" and you loyalists: we never take the lives of our fellow half-bloods no matter how far down they've been dragged by the Apple's corruption."

Reyna remained silent but her expression didn't soften.

"Will, Connor, Dakota... Grover... everyone you've taken to "justice" didn't deserve to be executed. They were fighting the good fight..." Dad said softly but loud enough for me to hear. "Many didn't even take up arms; they just protested but what dis you do? You killed them all like they were just sheep lined for the slaughter."

"Percy... I—" Reyna sobbed, her voice quivering. "I was only doing what the gods willed! I did everything they commanded me all for New Rome and all demigods alike! I... I... no..."

She froze and on her face was genuine fear. "You have to run! They're here!"

Dad's eyes widened and without question picked up our bags and waved me over to his side. "Annabeth we need to leave."

"Come with us, Reyna." Mom said clasping the hand of the woman she was just fighting a while ago. "You don't need to stay and remain as their pawn for all this madness!"

Reyna just shook her head and smiled sadly. "I can't... you're right, the Apple is tearing the rest of us apart and the Apple has already got us under its influence... I can't join you... I can't leave..."

"Reyna—" Dad began but was cut off by Reyna who stood up.

"No, Percy... not another word..." The Praetor said weakly. "I cannot go with you but I cannot have them turning me against you either..."

She walked to her sword and picked it up. "Go... I'll buy you some time..."

"You cannot face them alone." Mom protested.

"Don't worry... I just need you to escape." Reyna said not turning around to face us. "Now go... and promise me that you'll avenge us... all of us."

Mom and Dad looked at each other and nodded.

"Thank you Reyna... and may the Fates be merciful to you..." Mom sighed.

Then we were on our way again; not looking back to see the Praetor's ultimate fate.

I was just a kid—I had no clue of everything that's happening.

We trailed back to the exit we came from but we stopped when a pair of strangers appeared waiting in the doorway. One of them wore dark glasses and a black leather jacket while the other was wearing a silver parka jacket. Unlike the armored adversaries Mom and Dad faced a while ago, these two felt different—as if they were radiating with power.

"Well, well, well. Ain't this gonna be fun?" The man in leather mused.

"Ares..." Dad sneered. "Zeus couldn't send a better god to come and stop us?"

The man, Ares laughed and I watched as a big sword materialized in his hand. "You haven't changed a bit, Jackson. You are still the cocky punk from all those years ago."

"You mean ever since the time I bested you in a fight when I was just a kid?"

Ares removed his shades and I saw that his eyes were literally orbs of red fire. He smiled sadistically and roared, dashing towards our direction. Dad pushed us aside just in time for him to block the other man's broad blade.

Mom took me aside and this time took the briefcase. "Keep yourself out of sight, okay?"

Before I could say something, she got up and unleashed her sword once again. The woman in silver however was suddenly armed with a bow and arrow and began firing a volley of arrows. To my surprise, Mom and Dad tapped their respective watches and both grew into shields which blocked the incoming silver bolts.

"You take on Artemis, I'll get Mr. Leather here." Dad said mid combat.

Mom didn't answer but she immediately went towards the woman named Artemis who futilely kept firing at both of my parents' shields.

The battle went on as Dad got into a more heated sword fight with Ares, wreaking everything in the way causing debris to seemingly appear everywhere. On the other hand, Artemis is now solely focused on Mom—dodging and firing sequentially as Mom drew closer.

"Fools! You cannot defeat gods!" Ares bellowed.

"I beat you once, remember?" Dad answered as be went in for another blow.

That's when it hit me: Mom and Dad would usually talk about the Greek Myths of old. The names suddenly connected with what Reyna said. It was at this moment—when my parents are locked in combat with literal immortals—that everything clicked.

"Enough!" Ares bellowed as he leapt back from Dad and eyed the battlefield. I saw the god of war's eyes shift to my Mom. "Artemis! Get rid of Jackson! Athena's daughter is mine!"

In a flash, the moon goddess jumped away from combat and resumed firing, this time at my Dad. Ares darted in inhuman speed towards my Mom who raised her shield, ready for the incoming god.

The god of war soon found his sword against the bronze shield Mom had ready for him. "Impressive! When Athena went into hiding, I didn't know that she had her Aegis given to you! In a matter of time, it will be mine!"

"Over my dead body, you brute!" Mom roared as she landed a slash across the god's chest, spewing golden blood.

Ares backed away roaring in pain. "That can be arranged! I'll tear it off your corpse!"

Suddenly, a flash of golden light exploded, pausing the action and I saw Reyna get flung across the middle of the area. She didn't get up and she didn't seem to be moving. Both of my parents rushed to her side. Another figure appeared from the dais: it was a middle aged man in golden armor armed with a glowing bow.

"Did I miss anything?" The newcomer asked.

"Apollo, just in time!" Ares grunted in annoyance. "Now come here and help us kill these fools!"

The sun god floated next to his sister and looked at her from top to bottom. "I thought were going to charge in with our armor."

"Surrender now, Jackson!" Ares announced. "You are surrounded by three Olympians and your traitor ally is dead! Do you want to be next?"

Dad got up and pointed his sword at the god of war. "You are not going to take another half-blood's life again when I am done with you; especially with you Apollo—"

The sun god shifted uncomfortably.

"We—especially Reyna—helped you redeem yourself to godhood and you just killed her... I will make you pay..."

"Enough with all this banter!" Ares slammed his foot causing a small earthquake. "Give us the Apple... and maybe... just maybe... we'll spare your lives."

Mom got up and visibility wiped away a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Not a chance in Tartarus, you literal son of a—"

"Annabeth." Dad took Mom's hand. "Don't invoke her now."

Ares cracked his knuckles and looked around. That's when he saw me. He grinned and in a blink of an eye he appeared in front of me with a devilish grin. "Well, what do we have here?"

I still remember how he picked me up with one hand and how I was unable to move in fear.

"Let him go!" Dad demanded. "He's just a child! He doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Oh but he does," Ares chuckled. "He's the son of two traitors and the grandson of two weaklings. And oh... named after another traitor... this is interesting."

"Mom, Dad?" I felt tears escape my eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Sweetie," Mom said, trying to stay calm. "Look at me, Luke. Look at me: we won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

I simply nodded.

"Ares, for the sake of everything good that is left: let my son go!" Dad pressed.

Ares laughed maniacally. "No, I won't let him go... that is without the Apple."

"You can have it!" Mom said instantly without a second thought. "Here, you can have it!"

She reached for her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief which expanded into the briefcase.

"Good; now hand it over—and no tricks! Apollo and Artemis will make sure if that." Ares said with a threatening tone as the twins readied their bows.

Mom stepped forward but Dad grabbed her arm before she could come further. "No, let me do it."

"No, Percy: I will," Mom said sternly. "Trust me, Seaweed Brain; Athena always has a plan."

Dad couldn't do anything else, except kiss her for a brief moment. "For luck."

Mom nodded and taking a deep breath, moved closer to us. I saw the gleaming bows and the tips of their respective arrows follow my Mom's movement as Ares slowly set me down. When I was a few feet from Mom, Ares gently shoved me forward.

"Go to your father, boy." He said. I looked at his eyes and directly into the twin orbs which glowed menacingly—the eyes I will grow up to desire to gouge off his face.

I walked pass my mother who smiled at me confidently as if to tell me to keep going. Just when I reached my Dad who hugged me right when I got there, Mom was facing the god of war in an uncomfortable distance.

"Okay..." Ares said, embedding the blade if his broad sword on the concrete floor. "No weapons, daughter of Athena. Now, give me the Apple."

Mom slowly handed over the briefcase. "It's inside."

"It better be." Ares snarled. He began unlocking it but visible lines of frustration appeared in his face. "It won't open. Is this some kind of trick?"

"No," Mom calmly began to explain. "The lock was made by our friend Leo Valdez. He designed it in a way that only one of the Elder gods or their demigod children can open it once. Poseidon opened it once and so did Percy and Nico. Your only choice to go to now is either Zeus or the Lord of the Underworld."

Ares nodded and signaled Apollo and Artemis to stand down. "Impressive. Shame that Hephaestus would rather sulk inside a prison cell than join us in tapping into the Apple's power but his son's handiwork is one of a kind and... tricky..."

"Now what, god of war?" Mom asked. "You have what you want. Will you let us go?"

"What I want? Do you assume that I already have what I want?" Ares mused still looking at the briefcase.

"Yes." Mom causally replied.

"And that is?"

"Recognition as the god who retrieved the Apple of Discord from the infamous Percy Jackson. This will earn you the right to partake a large portion of the Apple's power as well as the opportunity to ask your father, Zeus to give you anything you desire to be granted. Or..."

"Or what, daughter of wisdom?"

"Or you could just take the Apple yourself." Mom suggested with a shrug. "You will be able to take the power it possesses for yourself."

Ares went silent but a twisted smile remained in his lips.

"Don't tell me you're reconsidering that," Artemis groaned. "She's turning you against us, Ares. We should take it to Olympus. If not—"

"—we'll take it by force." Apollo finished, aiming his bow at the god of war.

"The conflict! I love it!" Ares laughed. "You may go now, daughter of Athena."

The twin gods exclaimed in protest as Ares lifted up his sword. Mom turned her back from the scene and smiled at me and Dad.

Then the tip of the god of war's blade appeared on her chest. Her smile fainted as blood began to flow from her mouth and wound. Ares pulled out his broadsword and everything seemed to slow down.

"Annabeth! No!" Dad cried out as he dove to catch Mom's lifeless body before she could collapse on the floor. "No, no, no, no, no."

I watched in horror as Dad frantically caressed Mom. He was crying and begging her to wake up. I just stood there—I didn't even cry: I was just there, frozen and unsure what to feel.

"Annabeth, stay with me please!" Dad sobbed. Without saying a word, Mom weakly put a hand on Dad's cheeks and smiled. When her arm went limp, I felt it; the tears which took over my entire chest causing me to breathe heavily.

"Your days if tricking gods has come to an end, Annabeth Chase," Ares announced victoriously. He turned to his fellow Olympians and laughed. "I'm not a fool; let's get this to Zeus immediately."

"NO!"

The three gods looked at my father who has stood up armed with his sword on the right and Mom's on his left. "ARES! TODAY IS THE DAY THAT I DECLARE DEATH TO OLYMPUS! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL; WHATEVER IT TAKES!"

"Really, Jackson?" Ares mocked. "I was supposed to spare you and leave you grieving for your unfortunate loss but killing you right now seems to be a great suggestion!"

Dad positioned himself, ready for another round when the airport's ceiling exploded and from everything I've seen today, a bronze dragon and two flying warships were the least of unbelievable things to actualize.

"Eat Greek Fire you megalomaniacs!" A man wearing greasy overalls riding the dragon yelled as the bronze creature spewed green flames at Apollo and Artemis. The sun and moon gods instinctively dodged only to be caught in a barrage of cannon fire.

Flying beside the dragon was a winged horse—a pegasus—with a woman in traditional Greek garments riding with a spear.

"It's the renegades!" Ares bellowed.

He raised his broadsword once more but it was too late as the pegasus rider swatted his blade with her spear. Then the dragon descended upon him, burying the god of war under its weight. In swift motion, the dragon moved aside picked Ares from the debris and flung him where Artemis and Apollo were along with the explosions.

"Nice one, buddy!" The man patted the dragon's bronze hide. "Percy, we need to go! Where is Annabeth?"

Dad didn't need to say anything as he silently carried Mom's body amidst the loud sounds of booming cannons and the rest of the chaos. When the man saw her, his face switched from shock to grief to anger.

"No..."

"Leo, take Luke and Annabeth out of here." Dad said as he placed Mom in the dragon's back. He gestured me to come and immediately raised me to a seat in the mechanical creature's back.

I looked at Mom. She looks like she's deeply asleep—but she isn't.

"Luke, listen," Dad said, getting my attention. "I need you to go with your Uncle Leo. He will take care of you."

"Are you not coming? Where are you going?" I had more questions but Dad simply shook his head.

"Don't worry, kiddo," He smiled sadly. "I just need to do something. I'll catch up with you, okay?"

I didn't want to agree but there's nothing I couldn't do.

"Take this," Dad gave me his pen. "This is Anaklusmos."

"Riptide." I translated.

"Yeah," Dad smiled. "Use her well; she will defend you."

Tousling my blonde hair one last time, Dad backed away and nodded at Leo who jumped back on board the dragon.

"Where and when will I see you again?" Leo asked.

"You'll know and it will be soon." Dad simply replied. "Take care of my son... and give Annabeth a proper farewell."

Leo nodded. "I will. I-I promise."

The woman and her steed landed. She looked at Mom for a moment then turned to Dad. "Percy, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Calypso..." Dad sighed. "Tell Piper, Nico, Tyson and the others that we're now at war with the Olympians."

The woman nodded.

"Remember, keep them away from the true location of the Apple of Discord; I trust you to carry this out, Calypso." Dad instructed with a commanding voice which matched Reyna's tone from while ago: a leader's authority. "Now go!"

Calypso and her pegasus took off and the dragon began to flap its bronze wings. From the air, I watched as the three gods emerge heavily wounded with golden liquid pouring out from them. Dad was waiting for them, gesturing them to come with Mom's sword. The view then faded as the dragon picked up speed along with the flying ships that accompanied the rescue.

That's the last time I saw my Dad, Percy Jackson...

That's what I remember... that was five years ago and I plan to find my father and avenge my mother's death... the Apple of Discord will not fall into the wrong hands... Olympus will fall...

**End... for now...**

**Characters belong to Rick Riordan**


End file.
